Siempre me encuentras
by johytaisho
Summary: Despues de terminar la prepararoria Tsuna viaja para entrenar. Mientras tanto una chica se va para olvidar su presente y logar empezar una nueva etapa en su vida. Lo siento no soy buena en los resúmenes pero sepan que esta historia tendrá mucho romanse jeje
1. capítulo 1

Este fanfic esta hecho sin fines de lucro, y todos los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Amano, yo su humilde servidora quise crear un final donde mis personajes favoritos terminen juntos jeje espero les guste.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Tenía a Tsuna-kun enfrente mío, me estaba por hacercar pero me detuve, mejor no. No creo que me pueda despedir sin llorar, mire a sus compañeros, sus amigos, mis amigos...Ellos te quieren tanto, confían en ti, yo se que tu darias tu vida por ellos.

Verte sonriendo siempre como ahora era algo que me encantaba, quiero verte siempre haci, querio pasar mucho de mis dias con Tsuna-kun, me hace feliz y tambien me hace mal... Tengo que alejarme.

No me estaba haciendo bien permanecer a su lado.

-Me voy a casa.

Me levanté esa mañana decidida, ya había terminado mis estudios y hace poco me llego la solicitud de la universidad de Tokio me han aceptado, estudiar diseño era mi sueño desde hace mucho, haci que yo me esforcé tanto por el examen.

Me río mientras arreglo la maleta, recuerdo que me preguntaste por que no estube los ultimos dias y te dije que... Respiro mientras miro la pared, no quiero recordar más.

\- No lo puedo cree no importa lo que haga nada me distrae, estudiar, limpiar, cocinar, incluso cuando leo, ¡cualquier cosa! pero nada me ayuda a olvidarte un momento.

Veo mi ropa y cada atuendo fue escogido para impresionar te, hasta mi ultimo corte tiene que ver con vos, en mi alcoba hay fotos tuyas, de nuestros amigos, de todos con los que como dice Reborn-san formamos una familia en estos años, todos recuerdos que quiero conservar pero que prefiero que se queden.

Ya no volvere por un largo tiempo, voy a lamentar tanto no ver a mis padres y dejar de lado a tu familia, siento que si me voy cuando regrese y los vea ya no sonreiré con falcedad como lo hago ahora , por que nadie se lo merece, nadie me hizo nada malo, solo que no puedo ya ser la que era antes por que quiero poder mirarte y sonreír de verdad, no creía que fuera posible, nunca pense que mi amor por ti llegara haceme llorar de esta forma... solo por que tu no me correspondes es injusto que yo me porte tan falsa con ustedes, no me hisiste nada solo seguiste lo que tu corazón dictaba y no puedo ser tan egoísta quiero volver y ser como la Haru que conosiste.

* * *

Tsuna narra

-Reborn en verdad debo ir a Italia a estudiar.

Reborn suspira -Tsuna, dime ¿donde esta el Noveno?

Estaba recostado en el suelo mirando el techo, renegando con mi tutor como era costumbre.

-Ya se que esta en Italia, pero no tengo por qué ir hasta allá para tomar esas dichosas clases, puedes seguir entrenando me tu. Ademas no quiero dejar a Kyoko sola.

Lo último lo dije más como un murmullo para mi pero creo que pudo echucharlo perfectamente.

Me distraigo, Reborn se levanta y su sombrero tapa sus ojos, todo en la habitación se pone sombrío y si presto atención se siente un aura acecina probeniente.

Busco al arcobaleno pero antes de encontrarlo una patada choca contra mi cara.

-Hay hay hay No era necesario el golpe.

Trato de recuperarme y veo fijamente a mi tutor el hambiente se pone tenso.

-Vas a ir Deme- Tsuna, el Noveno lo solicito.

-Yo todavia no he aceptado ser el decimo y tampoco el Neo Vongola primo, termine ya la preparatoria y...

Reborn saca su arma y me apunta se que no va a dudar en disparar.

-Mira, solo arma la maleta o simplemente nos vamos sin maleta.

Para mi suerte suena la puerta y mi mama nos llama a cenar, Reborn baja tranquilo es muy obvio que nada voy a poder hacer para que cambie de opiñón.

No puedo creer que mañana me voy Italia, no a pasado semana desde mi graduación y no he pensado en nada, quería estudiar algo pero me atrase y no di ningún examen. Estaba contra la espada y la pared, ahora que por fin salía con Kyoko después de que me anime a invitarla a salir, algo que no me había sido fácil, no podía creer que ya somos novios pero ahora la tendría que dejar y todo por las tontas clases de mafioso

-Esto no es justo.

Mientras bajo para comer veo a Natsu acompañandome ahora más que un arma era como una mascota, levanto a mi pequeño león y lo llevó a la cocina, nadie había dicho nada del viaje, mi mama sólo habia caído en la trampa del niño Arcobaleno y creyó que me gane una beca para estudiar en Italia administración, todos estaba planeado, Bianchi sería la adulta que nos acompañaría a mi y a Reborn ya que ninguno de los dos era un adulto todavía, los niños estaban tristes por queme iría a "estudiar" , mama se quedaría a cuidar a I-Pin, Lambo y Fuuta, sin duda todo era un maquiabelico plan.

Lo único que quedaba era hablar con Kyoko, y despedirme de mis amigos por que no sabia cuando volvería.

* * *

Fin del primer capítulo jeje se que todavía no dije cuanto a pasado, pero sepan que es todo después del final del manga. Quiero que me digan todo de lo que mientras transcurra la historia sientan dudas, bien nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

johytaisho se despide


	2. Capítulo 2

Este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro, y todos los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Amano, yo su humilde servidora quise crear un final donde mis personajes favoritos terminen juntos jeje espero les guste.

Capítulo 2

Tres años han pasado desde que rompimos la maldición de los Arcobaleno y Reborn ha empezado a crecer como supusimos... Si me preguntan cómo es ahora pues diría que no ha cambiado nada solo creció unos centímetros lo malo es que se ha vuelto más consentido y mama le cumple todo como a los demás niños. Fuuta esta llendo a clases en la escuela de Nanimori ya que mamá lo inscribió y los niños tendrían que empezar a ir a la guardería pero ya va como medio mes que faltan.  
Desperté temprano para ir a ver a Yamamoto... Tengo poco tiempo para despedirme de todos, creo que tuve suerte de que el vuelo sea de noche... Corrí a la salida, eran las 6 de la mañana y además de mamá todos dormían era normal ya que ella se levantaba a hacerle el desayuno a Fuuta...

-Tsuna Hola ¿Que haces por aquí tan temprano? ¿Haz venido a comer? Todavía no he abierto.

El padre de Yamamoto me vio llegar al restaurante y se acerca a saludar... el siempre tiene esa tranquilidad que también su hijo transmite. - Disculpe que haya llegado tan temprano, he venido a ver a Yamamoto ¿está despierto?

-si se ha levantado ya hace un rato, esta arreglando todo para el viaje.  
-¿se va de viaje? puedo preguntar a...  
-Tsuna ¿has venido a despedirme?

Sale mi amigo del restaurante y me abraza por los hombro... El ha sido más alto que yo desde que nos conocimos y el tiempo no ha cambiado eso.

-vamos a dentro Tsuna, has venido temprano seguro no desayunas te, tomemos un té yo lo preparo.  
-no te preocupes Takashi yo lo preparo.  
-gracias papa.

Entramos y nos sentamos en una de las mesas del salón, uno enfrente del otro... Si me pongo a examinar cómo ha cambiado mi amigo diría que solo se a echo más alto pero creo que como lo veo seguido no puedo diferenciar los cambios, supongo que se ha vuelto más maduro, su cara sigue igual de risueña, su pelo está más claro y su físico sigue igual de entrenado por el béisbol, me parece que no soy bueno en ver cambios.

-Tsuna desde el último año siempre se te olvida desayunar.  
-jaja pero nunca me a pasado nada.  
-tenías suerte de que te preparará un desayuno delicioso todos los días.  
-si Kyoko es tan amable.  
-pero ella ¿no lo empezó hacer cuando empezaron a salir?  
-¿eeh? Si tienes razon antes me lo hacía Haru, también es muy amable.

El padre de Yamamoto nos ofrece el té y de repente se tapa los ojos y solloza, mi amigo sostiene su cara con su brazo y mira sonriendo a su papá... La situación se ha vuelto rara.

-estoy tan orgulloso de ti hijo, te vas a ir a estudiar al extranjero.  
-papa sólo es un viaje turísticos.  
-es cierto Yamamoto ¿te vas de viaje?  
\- si, lo gané ayer en una lotería, vuelo hoy a la noche, quería avisarles por eso estaba armando el bolso ahora.

En ese momento siento que algo no anda bien con todo esto...  
-¿Me enseñas el boleto de lotería Yamamoto?

Mi amigo con su cara risueña me muestra su boleto ganador... Lo que sospechaba está enfrente mío, el ticket es para un viaje a Italia, como no lo supuse antes, otro complot de mi tutor espartano, si llevaba a Gokundera era algo tonto no suponer que también llevaría a Yamamoto.  
Tomamos el té y le conté a mi compañero que Gokundera, Bianchi, Reborn y también yo iríamos a Italia... El alegremente propuso que nos juntaramos en mi casa para después ir al aeropuerto... Yamamoto es el único que no sospecharía del complot que se está formando... Terminamos de hablar y me fui.

Me dirigía a la casa de Kyoko... Rendido esa era la palabra que buscaba, estaba rendido, como le explicaría, cómo le diría que me iría a Italia , esto me estaba desesperando... Antes de llegar vi a Rione acercarse, al parecer estaba trotando.

-Sawada ¿qué haces tan temprano?  
-no, vine a...  
-tu también estás trotando ¿eeh? corre, la meta es el parque, hay que correr al extremo.

Rione salió muy rápido, a mi de seguirlo ya me faltaba el aire, sin duda se ha puesto el doble de atlético ahora que está en clases de educación física... Llegue al parque pero no lo vi por ningún lado.

-nunca podrás ganarme así, estás muy fuera de estado.

Me ha asustado, miro a mi ex sempai, no entiendo de donde salio. - jeje si, ¿por que te escondite?

\- Yo no me escondí, tardaste tanto que me senté a descansar en el árbol.

-ah, es que me sorprendiste y no estaba trotando...

\- jaja entonces ¿qué estabas haciendo? Tsuna- san

-vine a despedirme con tigo y Kyoko- chan, hoy voy a tener que irme a Italia por decisión de Reborn y no tuve tiempo de nada así que.

No supe qué decir, no tiene justificación, hace poco empecé a salir con su hermana y ya la dejo, seguro debe estar enojado por mi actitud, estaba sudando... Rione no me miraba, estaba como perdido con la mirada en los pocos juegos del parque, cuando me decidí a decir algo más Rione me ve sonriendo.

-bueno debes ir a hablar con mi hermanita y contarle la situación, seguro ella te entenderá.

-¿no estás enojado conmigo?

Estaba sorprendido, no me esperaba su actitud.

-Sawada, ustedes empezaron a salir tres meses antes de terminar la preparatoria.

-si, pero no sabía del viaje o como iba a ser mi vida después de graduar me.

-ese es mi punto, nunca se fijaron que sucedería después, creo que nunca supusieron que las cosas serian distintas

-no, no yo siempre pensé estar con Kyoko al terminar la preparatoria.

\- creo no me entiendes, tú nunca pensaste en que los dos podrían ir a lugares distintos a estudiar o, no se quizás viajar como es el caso ahora.

Rione estaba esperando una respuesta mía... Pero no hay algo que pueda decir, para mi no fue importante cuál sería el futuro, yo solo quería que Kyoko estuviera en él, por eso me confesé para no separarnos y olvidarnos mutuamente...

-solo ve y habla con Kyoko, ella deberá entender, aparte ella tampoco lo pensó, a pesar de que también se irá estudiar lejos.

-Kyoko se va, ¿a donde?, no me dijo nada.

-Ya me tengo que ir a la facultad, si quieres te acompaño a la casa igual yo también tengo que buscar la mochila.

-Rione, te has vuelto más maduro.

-¿eh? Hay que hacer una carrera a mi casa, pongamos nos algo extremos ¡si!

No ha escuchado y a salido corriendo... Nunca pensé que Rione sería el que me hablaría de mi situación sentimental con su hermana, además, lo que me dijo mi ex sempai me ha dejado pensando por que Kyoko no me dijo que va estudiar lejos, se que quería estudiar pastelería pero nunca me dijo en donde, no pensé nada de lo que sería mi futuro.

Empecé a correr, ya no veía a Rione pero estoy seguro que debe estar por llegar a su casa... Solo me quedaba hablar con Kyoko.

Fin del segundo capítulo, hay hay hay como me cuesta tratar de hacer que los personajes no pierdan su personalidad, pero no se preocupen voy hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que todos estén bien representados jeje.

Les gusto el segundo capítulo, no se pero a mi me esta gustando como va la historia jeje pero es normal porque lo estoy haciendo yo, aun falta que salgan un montón de personajes pero tranquilos van a ir apareciendo de apoco... como siempre quiero que me digan todo de lo que mientras transcurra la historia sientan duda, muy bien nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

Johytaisho se despide.


	3. capítulo 3

No me Este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro, y todos los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Amano, yo su humilde servidora quise crear un final donde mis personajes favoritos terminen juntos jeje espero les guste.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Narra Tsuna

Ya estábamos en el avión, estaba sentado viendo por la ventana, Natsu sobre mis piernas dormido, y aunque el avión era bastante cómodo solo tenía la vista perdida en el horizonte de la ventanilla... En fin todo pasó muy rápido llegué a casa y tan pronto como entre salimos, no me dejaron cambiarme, al parecer mi maleta estaba armada, todos nos subimos a un auto negro que estaba estacionado afuera, mi madre y los niños nos saludaban con la mano desde el pórtico de la casa, yo pensé que nos acompañarían al aeropuerto por lo menos, pero ahora no pude despedirme bien de nadie.

Yamamoto estaba alegre de compartir el mismo vuelo con nosotros, todavía no sospechaba nada.

Suspire... Ahora todos dormían, Gokundera peleó con Uri por el asiento pero creo que perdió ya que está dormido en el piso, Uri está muy cómodo en el asiento-cama, Reborn está arriba de Bianchi y Yamamoto duerme tranquilo tapado con una sábana...

-¿qué pasa Deme - Tsuna?

-¿no estabas dormido? Reborn.

\- tienes que superar el rechazo amoroso, estos días no van a ser un juego.

Me altere un poco y Natsu medio dormido se va con Yamamoto.

-¿sabes lo de Kyoko? ¿estabas escuchando?

Por qué no me sorprende, el siempre está merodeando... Reborn se sienta en el asiento a mi lado... Antes de mirarlo contengo las ganas de gritarle...

-no llegabas, no creí que fueras capaz de escapar pero por si las dudas fui a buscarte.

Lo vi sacar su arma y acariciarla seguro fue a buscarme con intención de traerme medio muerto al aeropuerto.

-Entonces tu crees que ella tiene razón, yo no la amo...

Mi vista se fija en el piso, no se porque le dije eso, no tendría que pedirle opinión... Parte de mi ruptura tiene que ver con con el.

\- Deme - Tsuna, solo creo que deberías concentrarte en lo que te espera en Tokio.

-¿no íbamos a Italia?

Reborn fue a su lugar sobre Bianchi, no me contestó, se limitó dormir...

XxxxxxxxxX

Recuerdos de Tsuna el día anterior

Corrí y Corrí pero llegue no a ver Rione, cuando me di cuenta estaba enfrente de la casa de Kyoko - chan, el miedo pasó por mi espalda, nunca la vi enojada pero seguro hoy sería el primer día... Me acerque y toque la puerta, la que es ahora mi novia me abrió y me invitó a pasar.

-Tsu -kun, pensé que nos veríamos mañana.

-si solo es que paso un inconveniente... Tengo hablar.

Mi estómago sonó muy fuerte, Kyoko me miraba y me sentí avergonzado, que mal momento.

-jaja debes tener hambre porque no me acompáñas a la cocina, hace ratito terminamos de comer el almuerzo, si quieres te caliento algo.

\- no es necesario, tengo que decirte algo importante y...

\- vamos Tsu-kun no te preocupes mi hermano hoy vino de correr y no comió nada, solo salió rápido de nuevo.

Rione seguro se fue rápido para dejarnos hablar solos, esto me pone más nervioso tendría que haber practicado un diálogo antes... No me di cuenta Kyoko fue a la cocina y me dejó solo en la sala, ya antes había estado aquí pero solo fue una vez y no me presente formalmente con sus padres, soy un fracaso de novio...

-Kyoko no es necesario que hagas nada.

En la cocina mi novia estaba poniendo un lugar en la mesa para mi, no me podía negar ella estaba preparando todo para que yo coma asique me senté y solo espere a que me sirviera, me sentía incómodo por la situación y la conversación que venía.

-Ya que mi hermano no comió quedó un monto.

\- ¿tus padres están trabajando?

-bueno mamá se fue a la peluquería, y papá vuelve del trabajo más tarde, la ves pasada tampoco te lo encontraste, jeje.

Comía mientras veía a Kyoko pero era raro ella no estaba hablando y tampoco me miraba, decidí dejar de comer y empezar el tema para el que vine, aunque no sabía cómo empezar.

-Kyoko paso algo... algo yo no... no lo planee y...

-Tsuna siempre me has parecido una persona muy interesante.

-ha si siempre me lo dijiste, pero lo que tengo que...

-vamos a caminar, tengo algo que mostrarte.

-si si, vamos.

Comí el arroz rápido para prevenir a mi estómago, salimos tranquilos de su casa y solo camine siguiendo la a ella.

-por favor, escúchame Kyoko es necesario que sepas.

-sabes, no te dije antes pero me iré a estudiar pastelería en una escuela cerca de la casa de mi abuela y viviré con ella.

-¿enserio? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Rione me comento algo pero pensé...

-ha mi hermano.

Ya me estaba desesperando, porque no me dejara hablar, ella siempre suele escuchas y ahora... No importa, no entiendo lo que pasa.

-Yo no se porque acepte ser tu novia.

-¿que?

Ahora si me desespere... Gire... Estábamos en el puente donde Haru una vez se cayó... Agarre mi cara, y me apoye en el baranda... No es momento, ignore lo último que dijo Kyoko sin darme cuenta.

-Kyoko no te entiendo, yo venia a decirte que tendré que ir a Italia un tiempo, por asuntos...

-Tsuna, escúchame, sabes por qué querías salir conmigo.

-si me has gustado desde siempre, yo te amo.

-Yo creo que no es así, te has confundido.

XxxxxxxxxX

Fin de los recuerdos

A Tokio, iremos a Tokio.

-no entiendo los planes de Reborn, tampoco se porque me dejo.

Por mi cara sentí lágrimas caer y me limpie rápido... No pude despedirme de mi familia y estaba confundido por la decisión de Kyoko, no se por que mi intuición no estaba funcionando... El día estaba llegando y vi el cielo aclararse, apoye mi cara contra el vidrio y cerré los ojos.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 4

Hola chicos, disculpen - no me gusta hacer sufrir a Tsuna pero siento algo de rencor por él en estos momentos, como no pudo despedirse de Haru el muy malo, bueno no importa, ahora lo importante es saber que paso con Haru y eso lo descubrirán en en el siguiente cap, tambien voy a empezar a hacer aparecer a otros personajes jeje... como siempre quiero que me digan todo de lo que mientras transcurra la historia sientan duda, muy bien nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

También me faltaba dedicar le un agradecimiento a Laky que me corrigió una confusión MUCHAS GRACIAS y si la que habla es Haru jeje, también a Verlcarleo02 que fue la primera primera en comentar Tu me diste ánimos

Johytaisho se despide


	4. Capítulo 4

Este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro, y todos los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Amano, yo su humilde servidora quise crear un final donde mis personajes favoritos terminen juntos jeje espero les guste.

* * *

Capítulo 4

Haru narra

Recorría mi nuevo dormitorio, es un espacio bastante amplio y eso me ha agradado...

Decidí no quedarme en la Universidad a vivir, no es que no me gustara compartir habitación pero el espacio era muy reducido y no hay posibilidad de que todo lo que quiero crear quepa en una sola habitación.

El departamento que mi papá me ayudó a conseguir es muy lindo, tiene una cocina pequeña, habitación privada con un ventanal que mira hacia un parque, un baño y un salón comedor... todo se ve muy sobrio pero con el tiempo le voy a dar un toque de mi... estoy en el piso 12 de un edificio de 30 pisos, y la universidad queda solo a 10 cuadras que están llenas de negocios...

\- No me va costar mucho acostumbrarme.

Nunca estuve en Tokio, este lugar es totalmente nuevo para mi pero es donde mi mamá vivió cuando era joven, creo que por eso me resulta familiar, antes solían contarme mucho de cómo fue vivir en esta enorme ciudad... disfrutaba imaginando que vivía donde mamá vivió... ahora estoy aquí en el lugar donde mis padres se conocieron y todo está saliendo muy a mi favor, el arrendatario me hace un descuento porque soy la hija de su adorada ex inquilina y me ha ofrecido su ayuda para cualquier cosa igual que su esposa... Todos parecen personas amigables.

Hable con la que sería mi compañera de cuarto para saber si ella aviso sobre mi mudanza, porque si no llamaría al campus de la universidad para avisar que no usaría el cuarto y que asignará a otro alumno, fue muy rápido como ella me propuso alquilarla y aunque en un principio me pareció mala idea después de escuchar su propuesta... No me pude negar... Me dijo que la usáramos como cuarto de depósito para telas y que sea para acceso de todos los que serán compañeros nuestros... debía admitir que era buena idea ya que yo no podría llevar siempre todo el material que usaría.

Mi pequeña mudanza estaba terminada, ordene mi cuarto y compre víveres para la semana solo me quedaba ver quien me podria instalar el Internet... Una semana pasó volando, mi instalación fue muy sencilla gracias a que mi papá que se esforzó mucho por todo... solo quedaba conseguir un empleo, no me gusta que mis padres se ocupen de todo, conseguiría un trabajo para pagar mis materiales de estudios y las cosas de la casa.

...

\- la armadura es muy pesada, no puedo nadar.

\- salvaré a Haru como si fuera a morir, sostén te a mi...

Me muevo incómoda en la cama, ya me he despertado..

\- no puedo creer que sueñe contigo Tsuna- san.

Me doy vuelta para mirar por la ventana... a un es de noche, porque me invaden estos sueños justo ahora, mañana tengo mis primeras clases...Me levanto a tomar agua y veo el reloj, en 3 horas más empezaría la facultad...

\- tengo que dormí, deja de molestar en mi cabeza Tsuna.

* * *

Narra Tsuna

Sentí que alguien me movía... estaba demasiado incómodo ahora que me doy cuenta... abrí los ojos y vi calle, ¿era calle?

\- estoy siendo cargado.

\- Tsuna te has despertado

Era la espalda de alguien que todavía no reconocía, me levante y Yamamoto estaba cargando mi cuerpo, ¿porque estaba cargando me? ¿y el avión?

\- estabas dormido y Reborn pidió que no te despertemos, jeje

Me baje rápido de mi amigo, estábamos afuera del aeropuerto.

\- gracias Yamamoto pero debiste levantarme.

\- parecía que no hubieras dormido bien, a mi tampoco me pareció buena idea levantarte ¿tenías miedo a volar?

\- callate idiota como el décimo va tener miedo de volar, está así por lo de...

Yamamoto parecía preocupado... no es por volar... Gokudera se acerca a nosotros para pelear con mi otro amigo me miran de forma rara y se murmuran algo... siento algo de compasión en la mirada de Gokudera.

\- ¿que pasa?

\- Décimo entendemos su sufriendo.

\- ¿eeh? Que no me quieren decir.

\- Reborn nos ha dicho lo de tu ruptura con Kyoko.

Me doy vuelta para ver quien me habla y encuentro a Bianchi y a Reborn, ellos están detrás de nosotros, el arcobaleno no me mira solo está la sombra que deja su sombrero y antes de que lo insulte una burbuja sale de su nariz y eso es el indicador de que está dormido... algo en mi me esta haciendo odiar a mi tutor, no tenía derecho de contar sobre lo que me paso...

\- decimo no se preocupe nosotros estamos de su lado.

\- si Tsuna nosotros te ayudaremos a superarlo.

Mi amigo de pelo gris se para en frente mío de repente... Yamamoto lo sigue y pone su brazo en mi hombro, los dos con una mirada raramente sería, Bianchi ya se subió con mi tutor a una limusina negra.

-décimo no nos han contado todo lo que le ha sucedido, así que, cuando esté listo puede contar con su mano derecha para lo que necesite.

\- no creo ser particularmente alguien que sepa del amor pero Tsuna no te olvides que tiene amigos.

Porque pero las palabras de aliento de mis amigos no logran poner me contento, me siento muy raro y todavía al recordar, me duele el corazón... Me tapó los ojos, para que no vean lo oscuro de mi mirada.

-gracia chicos, no me siento con ganas de hablar.

Salgo del círculo donde me encerraron y me dirijo al auto... no puedo dejar que me vean llorar por esto, me siento patético.

\- no se preocupen, cuando este mejor les contare todo.

Todos nos subimos, me la pase mirando por la ventana del coche, escuchaba hablar sobre cómo habían cambiado el destino del vuelo y de donde salió la limusina, Reborn solo dormía y Bianchi hablaba de vez en cuando.

Después de recorrer la ciudad llegamos a una casa muy grande, al parecer es donde nos quedaremos, entramos y recorrimos el lugar, yo me limité a quedarme en el salón, había unos sillones alrededor de una mesa y un hermoso florero con rosas nuevas, me senté.

\- les ha gustado el lugar.

\- es lindo Reborn, pero por qué estamos aquí, yo quería mostrarle al décimo Italia.

\- bueno lo hable con el Noveno y él vendrá aquí por ahora, por eso buscamos un lugar cómodo y grande.

\- jaja es un lugar muy grande, ¿puedo elegir cualquier habitación?.

\- callate idiota del beisbol, no entiendes la situación, esto es un secuestro.

\- no exageres Hayato, solo cambio el lugar, la misión es la misma... ha a voy a extrañar mamá.

\- Hay 9 habitaciones, salón, cocina, comedor y un patio. Esta casa es una residencia Vongola para reuniones internacionales, esta la ama de llaves Charlotte pidan todo lo que necesiten a ella... Me voy tengo unas llamadas que hacer.

Reborn paso al lado mio y no me miró, me levanté y salí de la casa... no me interesa entrenar o convertir me en el Vongola decimo, para mi el viaje no tiene sentido...

Camine y vi un parque que tenía pocos juegos.

\- ¿que voy ha hacer? tengo que hablar con el Noveno, tal vez si le digo que no quiero ser décimo me deje volver a casa y pueda arreglar las cosas con Kyoko antes de que se vaya a estudiar.

No estaba mirando por donde iba y choque con alguien.

\- hay, lo siento Desu.

\- no, perdoname a mi te tire todo.

\- TSUNAAA.

\- HARUUU.

* * *

Fin del capítulos 4

Hola chicos, como estan jeje Sii Tsuna y Haru se encuentran como se será su relación todavía no me lo puedo imaginar :)) perdonen solo pudo aparecer Charlotte que es una creación mía pero en el siguiente cap va va a aparecer Hi... bueno como siempre quiero que me digan todo de lo que mientras transcurra la historia sientan duda, muy bien nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

Johytaisho se despide.


	5. capítulo 5

Este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro, y todos los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Amano, yo su humilde servidora quise crear un final donde mis personajes favoritos terminen juntos jeje espero les guste.

* * *

Capítulo 5

Una semana y media antes del presente

Todos los chicos estaban caminando, Tsuna caminaba al lado de Kyoko y como siempre Reborn se encontraba en su hombro simulando dormir, Gokudera y Yamamoto se encontraban hablando detrás de ellos, al parecer se dirigían al restaurante de nuestros jugador de béisbol.

\- Tsu-kun mejor me voy a mi casa, me siento cansada.

Tsuna miro a Kyoko preocupado.

\- bueno, te acompaño, espera me despido de los chicos.

\- no, ve tu con ellos después de todo vinieron a buscarte.

\- si, pero igual te acompaño.

\- no Tsuna-kun ¡enserio! Puedo ir sola jeje no te preocupes, creo que mi hermano debe estar llegando seguro me lo encuentro en el camino.

Los chicos atrás escuchaban un poco de la conversación que ya les parecía conocida, pero igual no se entrometen, hacía días que Kyoko dejaba a Tsuna solo pero él no se daba cuenta y ellos no querían tocar el tema.

\- Kyoko no me molesta acompañarte.

\- Tsu-kun por favor, no te preocupes, ya me voy. Ve con los chicos, adios.

La nueva novia de nuestro protagonista se fue casi corriendo por la vereda, Tsuna la veía irse su mirada dejaba ver que estaba desconcertado parecía sumido en un pensamiento hasta que Gokudera le llamó la atención, se juntaron y nadie comento nada sobre Kyoko solo retomaron el camino al restaurante del beisbolista sin darse cuenta que el Arcobaleno había desaparecido.

Reborn se dirigió despacio por las calles siguiendo a alguien que los observo por un rato y después volvió a irse... La idea de rechazar comer en el restaurante del papa del guardián de la lluvia le era casi sacrilegio pero su curiosidad he instintos lo llevó a seguir al ser sospechoso... Siguió el camino muy rápido quería sorprender al observador, al terminar su camino llegó a una casa que para él era muy conocida por fuera asique no lo pensó mucho y entro por la ventana.

\- ¿porque no saludaste a nadie?

\- ¡Haaa! Reborn-chan me has asustado-Desu.

\- Haru, no te molesta si entro.

Nuestros Arcobaleno entró por la ventana sin esperar respuesta alguna, miró el lugar y se sentó en un escritorio.

\- yo no, yo no quería molestar a nadie.

La habitación era pequeña, Haru se encontraba sentada en la cama, a su alrededor unos bolsos y maletas, estaba todo vacío solo la cama y unos muebles, el Arcobaleno sonrió.

\- ¿Vas hacer algun viaje?

\- Haru se va a estudiar.

\- y ¿porque no le dijiste nada a Tsuna?

La situación era algo incomoda Haru no se veía sonriente como siempre y en ningún momento miró a Reborn a la cara.

\- es que a mi no me gustan las despedida, je je, yo después les avisare a todos por mensaje o correo.

\- hace mucho que no vas a la casa...

Reborn dejo de mirar a haru, presentía que estaba conteniendo lágrimas, asique se dio vuelta y puso su típica pose de mafioso con su sombrero tapando sus ojos.

\- no importa donde vayas, tu siempre seras parte de la familia vongola, Recuerdalo.

Haru lo miró sorprendida, hace mucho no veía a nadie de la familia de Tsuna, ella se estaba dejando de sentir parte y que Reborn le dijera eso saco una sonrisa de sus labios y por fin lloro.

\- haru se siente parte de la familia-desu, gracias Reborn- chan, perdon volvi a agregar el desu y a hablar en tercera persona.

Mientras haru se frotaba los ojos Reborn sacó una tarjeta y se la dio.

\- este es mi numero, Tsuna también viajará en estos días a Italia.

\- ¿porque me lo dices?, ¿para qué es la tarjeta?

-llamame cualquier inconveniente, solo se me ocurrió que también te gustaría saber que va a pasar con Deme-Tsuna .

Reborn se acercó a la ventana para salir de la casa pero haru lo abrazó antes.

\- cuida mucho de él... y gracias de nuevo desu, me alegra despedirme de alguien de mi familia.

El abrazo terminó y el Arcobaleno bajo, se fue a la casa, no miro atrás, sabía que a Haru le hubiera gustado despedirse de todos.

Deme-Tsuna todavía no llegaba,Reborn buscaba a Bianchi por las habitaciones y por suerte la encontró en el patio.

\- Bianchi, ¿hablas con Haru?

\- Hola llegas a tiempo, hoy llamo el Noveno y me dijo que te preguntará dónde te gustaría vivir con Tsuna.

La pregunta de Reborn fue ignorada completamente por primera vez, la cocinera de comida envenenada sólo le dijo lo que le comunicaba el Noveno.

\- primero me gustaría saber donde esta por viajar Haru, creo que tu hablas con ella seguido ¿no?.

\- si hablamos todavía y nos vemos a menudo, Reborn, mientras nosotros estuvimos recibiendo a Kyoko y preparando a Tsuna, Haru estaba sufriendo y nunca dijo nada ¿lo sabes?

\- Esa fue la decisión de Tsuna, yo no podía intervenir.

Bianchi se dio vuelta y miró su teléfono, lo abrió y lo cerró, lo abrió y lo cerró... su mirada estaba oscura, parecía que recordaba algo que le dolía.

\- lo se, pero ella hasta se alejó de nosotros para no incomodar a nadie, se aguanto ser dejada de lado, lloro en silencio perder a los amigos que ha hecho en tres años, nadie dijo nada NADIE.

Un silencio... Reborn supo que lo que dijo su ex amantes era verdad, pero para él esa era una decisión de Tsuna si él se equivocaba o no era algo que él tenía que aprender y vivir con sus decisiones.

\- ¿para qué quieres saber donde va a estudiar?

\- soy un tutor de categoría, saber donde va a estar la familia de mi pupilo es algo que tengo que tener en cuenta.

\- perdón Reborn pero no lo se, Haru no me dijo.

\- bueno lo averiguare.

El hitman entraba a la casa escuchando una última frase.

\- Tsuna tiene que saber lidiar con las decisiones que toma.

\- lo se Bianchi, igualmente yo soy un tutor de categoría, voy a poner a mi alumno en el camino indicado, no me importa usar cualquier arma...

* * *

Fin del capitulo 5

Hola disculpen por tardar tanto en este cap pero no lograba captar la personalidad de Reborn, el es muy serio pero llega hasta ser demasiado gracioso, cuando de algo gracioso se trata me es más fácil pero captar su modo serio se me complico jeje este fue un recuerdo en el siguiente sara Tsuna y Haru je jeje ^-^ espero por lo menos que se entienda y disculpen si no se parecen algunos personajes, besos y como siempre quiero que me digan todo de lo que mientras transcurra la historia sientan duda, muy bien nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

Johytaisho se despide


	6. capítulo 6

Este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro, y todos los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Amano, yo su humilde servidora quise crear un final donde mis personajes favoritos terminen juntos jeje espero les guste.

* * *

Capítulo 6

Narra haru

Acababa de terminar mi primer día de clases y me dirigía a mi casa despacio... los profesores, los salones, mis nuevos compañeros, todo es muy genial, me encanta.

\- que debo hacer, tal vez, Mmm, si voy a comprar una torta de crema y chocolate para celebrar, siii una torta ¡me encanta!

Ya me había pasado de las tienda, solo quedaba unas cuadras para llegar a mi casa, recorrí el camino de vuelta... La idea de la torta se me ocurrió tarde... pase por el parque para cortar camino.

\- ¡estoy tan contenta! y si compro un sabor nuevo para ya ir probando todo lo de estas pastelerías, un sabor nuevo- desu.

Tape mi boca mientras caminaba... tengo que dejar de agregar el desu, ya eres grande Haru, crece... seguía caminando y me puse a mirar el piso, no mire el camino por un rato y cuando me doy cuenta ya estoy en piso, había chocado.

\- hay, lo siento Desu.

\- no, perdoname a mi te tire todo.

\- TSUNAAA.

\- HARUUU.

¿Era el? que hacía enfrente mío, ¿estoy alucinando?...

Lo mire por un rato mientras seguía en el piso.

\- Haru, tu eres haru ¿qué haces aquí?

Tsuna ofreció su mano para ayudar a pararme, me levante aturdida todavía... no podía creerlo... lo mire un rato más y por fin hable.

\- ¿Tsuna- san eres una alucinación ? Me he vuelto loca-desu.

\- Haru no hay duda que eres tu, yo soy real, No no no no ¡no! ¿Porque?

Por qué gritaba, era tan malo volverse a ver... Suspire... mi mente es tan cruel tan rápido como me di cuenta que Tsuna era real ya había imaginado una historia cursi donde él venía a buscarme, bajate de la nube, ya no soy una niña... Mire a mi aun amigo, se estaba agarrando el pelo como si no supiera que hay gente alrededor.

\- Me alegra verte, ya me tengo que ir, estaba por ir a comprar pero ya mejor me voy a casa, me dio gusto verte.

Quería saber más de su llegada a Tokio, no se suponía que él debería estar en Nanimori o arreglando las cosas para ir a Italia, todo lo que se refiere a Tsuna - san me me da curiosidad, no me importaba tirar mi orgullo al piso por un segundo más de tiempo con el futuro mafioso pero él ya tenía novia y todo entre nosotros estaba claro, el me quiere como amiga... mientras pensaba me fui dando vuelta para irme y después de que no me vieran, correr fuera de su alcance pero mi brazo fue tirado.

\- dime la verdad haru, ¿Reborn te trajo aquí también ? ¿que tipo de plan tiene ahora?

\- ¿he? No te entiendo.

La mirada de Tsuna- san parecía muy confundida, estaba más que nervioso y sus ojos estaban ¿inchados?... lo mire de frente y rose mis dedos por debajo de uno de sus ojos... mi amado Tsuna había estado llorando, todo sentimiento de dolor se fue y deje de pensar en lo triste que había sido mi vida en estos meses, solo quería saber por qué lloraba... no me detuvo en ningún momento, sólo cerró los ojos y más lágrimas sacaron sus ojos... se me partió el corazón.

\- Haru no entiendo nada, no entiendo por qué estamos aquí...

Más lágrimas y sentí como su mano se apoyó en la mía que todavía estaba en su rostro, agarre sus manos y lo arrastré a mi departamento... seguro después me diría tonta a mi misma... llegamos a mi ahora hogar, hice que mi amigo se sentará en el sillón y traje te para los dos.

\- Tsuna- san ¿que te pasa?

\- ¿vives aquí?

No me miraba, empezó a preguntar, observó el té por un rato y se limpió las lágrimas rápido.

\- haru ¿tu vives aquí?

\- me mudé hace poco, mi papá consiguió este lugar.

\- Reborn no te trajo, no entiendo.

Me senté a su lado y nos observamos, sus ojos seguían hinchados... mi corazón dolía mas y mas.

\- Tsuna-san dime que te pasa, por favor.

Agarró el té y tomó un poco, pareció que iba a decir algo pero no dijo nada.

\- yo, yo solo hoy vine a este país y no me pude despedir de mi mama, ni de los niños, suena tonto ¿no? solo por no despedirme estoy llorando.

Lo abrace en un impulso... Ya no podía soportarlo más... nada, no sentí que me devolviera el abrazo y tampoco me alejo, se dejó ser cubierto por mis brazos... de cierto modo eso me hizo sonreír inconscientemente.

-Haru, ¿solo hoy me puedo quedar aquí? por favor.

Volví a verlo a los ojos y asentí.

\- se hizo de noche, avisemos a tu familia ¿Con quien viniste?

\- con Reborn pero sali rapido y no traje el celular y tampoco se la dirección de la casa.

\- bueno tengo el celular de Reborn-san, lo llamare y prepárate algo de comer-desu.

\- ¿cuando te lo dio?

\- dijo que lo llamara si tenia algún problema, que aún soy parte de la familia aunque este aquí en Tokio.

Sonreí como siempre, me levanté y fui por mi teléfono.

\- Voy a hacer que Tsuna - san sonría mucho hoy.

\- no tienes que hacer nada, no te preocupes, me quedaré en el sillón y mañana buscaré mi casa, no lo llames.

\- ¿no se preocuparan por ti?

\- solo no lo llames.

Fui a la cocina, busque una porción de torta de crema... como no pude comprar una nueva hoy, esta porción fue lo único que sobrevivió...

\- perdón por todo, solo hoy nos encontramos y ya te meto en mis problemas.

\- Haaay.

Caí y la torta callo en mi cabeza.

-Hay, me asustaste, ¡la torta! Y ahora que te voy a ofrecer.

Tsuna me miraba como si fuera una loca, empezó a reír bajito, levemente unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos tambien, se arrodilló a mi lado y sacó torta de mi cabello.

\- estás en el piso con torta y te preocupas porque ofrecerme, siempre eres así no haru.

Vi como sonreía... Me alegré mucho, mucho, mucho, pero haru no tienes que dejar entrar a Tsuna en tu corazón otra vez.

* * *

Fin del capitulo 6

Hola chicos, quiero pedirles disculpas por si no capte nada de nada de los personajes, es que cuando me imagino escenas de esta pareja siempre los veo como lelos enamorados jiji xD pero no voy a dejar que Haru se deje por Tsuna tan rápido él tiene que sufrir un poco más por olvidarla completamente antes, igual como les dije antes este finc va a tener mucho mucho romance, besos y como siempre quiero que me digan todo de lo que mientras transcurra la historia sientan duda, muy bien nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

Johytaisho se despide


	7. capítulo 7

Este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro, y todos los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Amano, yo su humilde servidora quise crear un final donde mis personajes favoritos terminen juntos jeje espero les guste.

* * *

Capítulo 7

Narra Tsuna

Desperté en el sillón y antes de levantarme mire el techo... solo ayer me encontré con mi amiga y ya invadí su casa y prácticamente me quede sin su permiso, en estos meses ni una sola vez pensé que era de Haru, ahora ella me ayudado sin pensarlo ¡soy un idiota!... gire y vi la mesita que estaba al frente... Haru dejó una noto ¿cuánto dormí? ya parece de medio día...

 ** _Tsuna-san, te deje el desayuno en la cocina espero te guste, yo me voy a la facultad y volveré por la tarde, en el mueble que está al lado de la puerta hay unas llaves, si te vas déjalas en el macetero que está al frente del ascensor de la salida. Por favor avisame si llegas bien a tu casa._**

 ** _PD: este es mi teléfono 1144328727._**

 ** _PD2: perdón por ser insistente pero come antes de hacer cualquier cosa, no te arrepentirás, te deje un desayuno al estilo americano._**

Mientras leía me dirigía a la cocina, el reloj de la pared indicaba que eran las 10... a qué hora se habrá levantado haru para dejarme el desayuno... en la mesa había un plato tapado y un cartel en un vaso que decía hay jugó en la heladera y en otro hay café en la cafetera.

\- siempre es muy atenta conmigo, lo que hace es muy bueno, yo soy un pésimo amigo, ni siquiera sabía que ella vino a Tokio a estudiar.

Serví el jugo, y vi lo que me preparo eran tostadas y huevo con tocino al lado... ¿esto es un desayuno americano?, preparó todo esto temprano para mi, con cada cosa me sentía peor...

Suspire y Comí mientras veía el lugar... les iré a avisar a los chicos que no voy a seguir con lo de ser mafiosos, después hablare con el Noveno para que me regrese a mi casa...

\- ¡que rico que está! Haru sabe hacer ricos desayunos, recuerdo que nunca llegaba a comer al levantarme sobre la hora, Reborn no me dejaba dormir nunca solo era estudiar para ser el mejor, Haru siempre me llevaba distintos desayunos, aunque no fuéramos a la misma escuela ella pasaba por Nanimori para dejarme el desayuno, después solo empecé a salir con Kyoko y ella llevaba sobras de la cena, Jaja, siempre me gustó la inventiva que era al cocinar Haru.

La puerta es golpeada, un golpe, otro golpe, cada vez es más fuerte... no creo que sea Haru... voy abrir y una tonfa me pega el la cara.

\- herbívoro, sabes desde que hora te estoy buscando.

\- Hi...Hi...Hi... Hibari ¿que haces aquí?

Estaba asustado, el ex líder del comité disciplinario está parado en la puerta de la casa de Haru.

\- levántate, tenemos un itinerario y si no lo cumple te morderé hasta la muerte.

\- ¡si!

Agarre mis cosas y la nota, vi la puerta Hibari no estaba, me apure y cerré todo aunque me lleve la llave más tarde volvería para agradecerle a Haru.

Subimos a un auto... ¿que hace Hibari aquí en Tokio? primero Haru y ahora el, no no no Haru vino aquí por otra cosa ella me lo dijo pero Hibari...

\- te estuve buscando por una hora, tenemos un horario, si vuelves a hacer que pierda mi tiempo te morderé hasta la muerte, ¡entendiste!

\- Sí, perdón, no volverá a pasar.

Vi mis piernas y no hablamos hasta llegar a la casa donde nos hospedamos ayer... contradecir no era una opción...

Entramos a la casa de donde me escape... no estaba muy lejos, podré visitar a mi amiga seguido, ¡que estoy pensando! Tengo que ver la manera de volver a mi casa... Gokudera salió.

\- Décimo ¿donde fue anoche? Queríamos ir irá buscarlo pero Reborn nos lo prohibió.

Gokudera se veía muy preocupado y parecía que no durmió... debí avisar, mías amigos se preocuparon, estoy haciendo muchas cosas mal... entramos a la casa siguiendo a Hibari.

\- yo lo siento, me quedé toda la noche en el parque y olvide mi celular, quería pensar sin Reborn al lado.

\- nos preocupamos mucho, el idiota del beisbol y yo nos estamos por escapar pero Reborn no encerró y dijo que te traerian a la mañana, pero nunca pensé que fuera Hibari

Yamamoto venía por el pasillo, y cuando me vio sonrió muy tranquilo.

\- tienes 30 minutos para cambiarte Tsuna, no lo repetiré, ya perdimos bastante tiempo

\- oye no le hables así al décimo y qué haces aquí, no deberías estar en la escuela Nanimori.

Hibari nos miraba enojado y sacó una tonfa, Yamamoto me empujo al cuarto de baño y tiró mi traje Vongola en la cesta de ropa.

\- hay que irnos Tsuna baña te.

Cuando salí ya cambiado vi a Bianchi yendo por el pasillo... quería preguntarle si ella sabía algo más de Haru, ella sólo me contó que vino a estudiar y quiero saber más... escuche gritos venir del salón de la entrada y fui corrien.

\- no voy a dejar que nos dirija este fenómeno que apareció de la nada sin una buena explicación de la situación.

Gokudera le gritaba a Reborn que estaba en un sillón con una burbuja saliendo de su nariz... por que le gritaba si estaba durmiendo, era totalmente inútil... Siguió gritando hasta que Reborn sacó la burbuja... ¿era falsa?...

\- Ya que llegaste Deme-Tsuna les contare todo.

\- sabía que te hacías el dormido..

Mi amigo de pelo gris parecía no tranquilizarse y Reborn le tiró con una piedra dejándolo inconsciente en el piso.

\- Ya que me deshice de la molestia, sigamos.

Yamamoto estaba sentado en sillón al frente de Reborn y Hibari seguía apoyado en el marco de una pared... Gokudera quedó inconsciente en el piso ahora Uri dormía en su estómago...

\- quedan 5 minutos para salir.

\- si Hibari.

El único que parecía saber todo era Hibari y me estaba molestando ya mucho la falta de información.

\- Tsuna, el Noveno tardará unos días en llegar tiene que dejar algunas cosas hechas, también le pedí Hibari que coordinará tus actividades y te entrenará en disciplina para que empieces la facultad a mitad de año, Eso es todo para ti.

\- por qué me tiene que entrenar Hibari ahora, tú y el Noveno ¿que Pasa? , también que es lo que voy a estudiar eso no te incumbe ¡yo voy a elegir lo que quiera!

\- ya se termino el tiempo, te espero en el auto Tsuna.

Hibari salió y Reborn se dirigía al pasillo, lo seguí para que contestara mis preguntas pero algo me pego en la cabeza.

\- Hay hay hay, ¿que?

\- te dije que fueras al auto.

Con una cara muy seria y la mitad de su cara oscurecía vi a Hibari apuntado me con sus armas, todo estaba muy sobrio y sentí frío por la espalda... Me va a matar... agarró el cuello de saco y me levanto y me empujo con la tonfa afuera hasta subir por el auto.

Mientras el auto comenzó a andar, me harté de tanto misterio y empecé empecé a gritar.

\- Hibari ¿porque estas ayudando a Reborn?

\- Yo no estoy ayudando a ese niño primero, segundo mis motivos no te conciernen a ti, lo único que tienes que saber es que a la hora que pase por ti tienes que estar listo.

\- ¿a dónde vamos? ¿y si no quiero?

De la nada sacó una tonfa y me pego en la sien, y me volvió a pegar una y dos veces más.

\- Creo que quedo claro...

Todo me sale mal siempre... no le volvimos a hablar hasta que llegamos a un lugar de muchos edificios y parque en el centro, parecía una facultad... seguro esto va seguir yendo peor... mientras seguía a Hibari por el lugar revise mi bolsillo y estaba mi celular... Yamamoto lo habrá puesto, vi y tenia llamadas de Gokudera y 1 mensaje de mi amigo del béisbol.

 ** _Yamamoto_**

 ** _Tsuna, Reborn nos trajo a unos profesores individuales, todavía no se de que, me dijo que tenemos entrenamiento físico a las 18:00 y que a esa hora te veremos, asique, hasta luego_.**

Desearía tener la tranquilidad de él, nunca se pone triste o se incomoda con nada, como es posibles que todo lo que sucede a su alrededor no lo altere, esto es solo su cualidad... saque la nota de Haru y vi su número, tengo que mandarle un mensaje.

 ** _Tsuna_**

 ** _Hola Haru soy Tsunayoshi y queria avisarte que hoy me vinieron a buscar muy rápido y no pude ni siquiera ordenar la cocina, perdón, pero llegue a donde me hospedo bien y prometo volver a visitarte muy pronto, muchas gracias por todo._**

No se porque le prometí volver a verla, todavía no se que hago en este lugar, pero solo ayer me reí después de todo lo que paso y quiero volver a ver la.

* * *

Fin del capitulo 7

Chicos gomen gomen gomen no soy muy buena con los tiempos y esta semana fue mi cumpleaños, todo estuvo muy atareado y no nos podido publicar a tiempo, espero que les guste lo que vieron hoy jeje y amo a Hibari a si que el va a tener mucho protagonismos a partir de ahora, también perdonen si los personajes no se parecen a los originales pero me estoy esforzando jeje como siempre quiero que me digan todo de lo que mientras transcurra la historia sientan duda, muy bien nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

Johytaisho se despide.


	8. Chapter 8

Este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro, y todos los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Amano, yo su humilde servidora quise crear un final donde mis personajes favoritos terminen juntos jeje espero les guste.

Capítulo 8

Haru narra

El día en la facultad pasó muy rápido hoy, llegue a casa, y la puerta estaba mal cerrada... supuse que Tsuna no supo cerrarla al irse... Busque una nota o algo para saber si lo volvería a ver pero no encontré nada, mientras tanto fui a la cocina y vi el desayuno a medio comer.

\- Mmm, Tsuna porque siempre sales sin comer.

Ordene un poco y volví a salir, fui directo al super por que en la casa ya no quedaba nada, recordaba todo lo que me faltaba y lo ponía en el canasto... Tsuna... mientras caminaba choque con una góndola de cereales.

\- ¿Señorita se siente bien?

\- Hai hai, disculpeme desu, lo siento, lo siento.

El señor que se acercó a verme me miró con cara preocupada y se arrodillo a levantar un paquete de harina que se me había caído.

\- No se preocupe señorita, lo importante es que usted esté bien, ¿quiere que lleve lo que tiene a la caja mientras usted termina las compras?

\- No, por favor, yo puedo con mis compras jeje muchas gracias desu.

Salí y fui directo a la caja, lo único que tenía en la canasta era un paquete de harina, leche y huevos... La verdad es que no estaba pensando en las compras, me estoy esforzando por distrae mi mente y recordar lo que hace falta pero cada vez más la cara de Tsuna triste aparece en mi mente...

\- haru controla te, deja que lo de ayer pase.

\- Hola, buen día, ¿lo que va a llevar es solo esto?

\- Si, si, jeje perdón.

Salí del super y camine hasta llegar al parque, me senté en una banca que estaba tapada por unos árboles

\- Tsunaaaa, ¿porque tenias que aparecer ahora?, y en ese estado, ¿porque?.

Solo te vi un momento, estoy segura que si te hubiera encontrado sonriente y tranquilo, te abría saludado y solo eso, si estabas feliz, seguir con mi plan de olvidarte no sería problema ... Mire el piso, tu cara llorando no desaparecía... nunca voy a poder dejarte abandonado, no me importa lo triste que me pueda poner yo, no me importa lo que sufrí al venir y dejar a todos atrás, no me importa que tu seas la razón del porqué lloraba antes, porque verte llorar no lo puedo soportar, siempre cambias todo Tsuna, ¡no me haces bien! y aun asi quiero saber si estas bien ahora... sin darme cuenta ya estaba llorando... no quiero que el sentimiento que trato de olvidar vuelva de golpe como si nada...Recordé tu cara ayer cuando te salieron lágrimas y también como lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue hacerte reír.

\- Creo que quiero tu felicidad más que la mía.

Seguí sentada hasta que oscureció, ya no estaba llorando, pero ahora miraba el cielo como queriendo buscar una respuesta.

\- solo estabas triste por no poder despedirme de tu familia ¿no? Seguro y ahora ya estas mejor.

Me levanté del banqueta, camine despacio... capas ya está, viniste por un momento y nos encontramos de casualidad en tu momento vulnerable, ahora seguro ya puedes hablar con tu novia y todo lo solucionaras, seguro ya no te vuelvo a ver.

Llegue a casa, puse las pocas compras que tenía en la mesa frente a los sillones, vi el sillón donde dormiste Tsuna.

\- Quiero volver a verte.

Me agarre la cabeza y desordene todo mi pelo... Tsuna tiene novia y es mi amiga Kyoko, el y ella son felices, yo vine a Tokio a estudiar y a olvidar y hacer una vida nueva... repetí esa frase 3 veces.

\- tengo que distraerme, hacer la tarea.

Al final no compre nada que pueda cenar, vi el celular me lo olvide antes de salir, la luz parpadeaba lo agarre y tenía un mensaje de un número desconocido,

 **Mensaje de 1120164118**

 ** _Hola Haru soy Tsunayoshi y queria avisarte que hoy me vinieron a buscar muy rápido y no pude ni siquiera ordenar la cocina, perdón, pero llegue a donde me hospedo bien y prometo volver a visitarte muy pronto, muchas gracias por todo._**

Porque no me dejes olvidarte, porque, sin importa nada mientras veía el mensaje sonreía.

Fin del capitulo 8

Chicos gomen gomen gomen de nuevo si yo se que esto es repetido pero conseguí trabajo y estoy muy necesitada de dinero, lo malo es que es de muchas horas cuando llego a casa duermo y me levanto al otro dia para volver a trabajar (es una Mier...) bueno la verdad es que no me gusta hacer sufrir a haru pero ella ama a Tsuna hay veces más que a ella misma, eso no es bueno pero ya va a aprender, ALGO MUY BUENO QUÉ LES PROMETO ES PUBLICAR 4 CAP SEGUIDO como siempre quiero que me digan todo de lo que mientras transcurra la historia sientan duda, muy bien nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

Johytaisho se despide.


	9. Chapter 9

Este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro, y todos los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Amano, yo su humilde servidora quise crear un final donde mis personajes favoritos terminen juntos jeje espero les guste.

Capítulo 9

Narra Tsuna

Hibari me dejó en una clase de italiano, el me explico que tendría clases de idiomas distintos durante estos meses hasta llegar mitad de año donde empezaría lo que yo decidirá... Una buena noticia por lo menos Reborn no me escogería la carrera... no discutí con Hibari, no tenía porque. Estuve en la primera hora sin prestar atención y cuando salí como supuse el me estaba esperando me llevo a otro salón y me aseguro que al final de estos meses yo tendría que saber hablar italiano, francés, inglés y otro idioma a elección...

\- ¿Cuánto queda para mitad de año? 4 meses 5, no llegare.

\- Tu los aprenderás, ¡porque esa es mi tarea herbívoro!

Cuál habrá sido el trato que le propueso el arcobaleno para que Hibari estuviera dispuesto a quedarse estos meses conmigo, seguro es algo que le interesa demasiado.

El ex jefe del comité sacó la tonfa y me miró.

\- Te traeré aquí todos los días y si yo no puedo vendrás tú solo, no podrás faltar a ninguna de tus clases ¡queda claro! No me importa que carajos te pase por la mente o lo que quieras hacer con tu vida, ¡vas a aprobar para mitad de año!.

\- Hibari es muy poco probable que apruebe todas, soy Deme-Tsuna no puedo hacer nada, aparte yo no tengo la menor intención de seguir aquí estos meses.

Hibari sonrió y caminó fuera del salón, mientras salía parecía que cualquier cosa que yo le dijera no serviría.

\- Tu próxima clase esta por comenzar, desde ahora ya no te esperare, al terminar te vas a la casa.

\- Espera yo no se como volverme, ¿a donde vas? no se supone que debes Ayudarme.

Salí del salón y lo último que Hibari hizo fue dejarme un itinerario y se fue.

-¿Que voy hacer?

Se que si me quedo no voy a prestar atención a las clases y tenía hambre, no pude terminar el desayuno… me dirigí a la salida del campus… no conocer nada me pone tonto, ni el nombre de la Facultad se… agarré el celular y sin pensar marque el número de Haru, cuando pasaron los tres timbres supuse que nadie contestaria pero…

-Hola, Tsuna eres tú?

-Haru… Hola perdón te estoy molestó mucho desde ayer.

-No te preocupes, recién veo tu mensaje -desu. Tsuna te encontraste con tu familia ya?

-Eh, si si ya me encontré con todos igual ahora estoy sólo, Hibari me dejó en una Facultad y no se como volver me.

-Espera, ¿Hibari también vino? ¿Que él no quería ser director de Namimori? No importa, no importa. La Facultad… a cuántas horas está?

-No se, una hora, medias hora, no me fijé cuanto viajamos.

Mientras hablamos caminaba a la salida… sin duda no me quedaría a las clases hoy, no importa lo que Hibari pudiera acerme después…

-Ya, ya, ¡se donde estas Tsuna! La única Facultad cerca es la de diseño de Tokio, quédate en la puerta que voy por ti.

-Bueno esperaré aquí. Gracias.

Al final ella me cortó y ya me encontraba en la puerta… estoy en una Facultad de diseño, bueno como las clases que tengo son de idioma no importa mucho el tema de esta Facultad, será que Haru viene a esta… mientras pensaba sonreía sin darme cuenta, vi el reloj eran las 13:48… pase todo el día con medio desayuno.

* * *

Narra Haru

Había llegado a casa y ya estaba saliendo, las compras quedaron en la mesa… todos los pensamientos de hace un rato se fueron con un llamado, un llamado de Tsuna que al parecer estudiaba en mi mismo Instituto… me fui a la parada de bus… siempre voy caminando pero ahora quería llegar rápido el viaje son 20 minutos… a una hora no hay ninguna facultad más, seguro Tsuna no se dio cuenta que sólo viajó 20 minutos.

Seguía viajando y me reprochaba a mi misma lo tonta que soy al correr por Tsuna.

-Haru tu nunca vas a aprender.

En el camino se me ocurrió mandarle un mensaje a Bianchi, tal vez ella también esté aquí.

 ** _Bianchi_**

 ** _Hola Bianchi soy Haru, Jaja perdón seguro ya sabes quien soy._**

 ** _Disculpa que te moleste pero tú ¿también estás en Tokio? ._**

Espero que ella también haya venido, no quiero molestar a nadie pero hablar con que me conozca me aria bien… ya estaba a una cuadras de la Facultad y cuando el bus pasó por la entrada ví a Tsuna con su traje de mafioso por la ventanilla, sonreí mientras lo veía pero de igual manera una sombra pasó por mis ojos… al fin y al cabo Tsuna no es mío.

Fin del capítulo 9

Holaaa cap 9 terminado como les dije antes Perdón el retraso es que nuevo trabajo, mis clases todos es tan nuevo y complicado, COMO LES DIJE Y CUMPLO 3 CAP SEGUIDO como siempre quiero que me digan todo de lo que mientras transcurra la historia sientan duda, muy bien nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

Johytaisho se despide.


End file.
